


Arrival Of The Dark Knight

by DCFanGuy



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21681310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCFanGuy/pseuds/DCFanGuy
Summary: The arrival of the Dark Knight has changed the city of Gotham forever as Vicki Vale outlines to her aunt Valerie through an email. Spoilers for the Gotham series finale, The Beginning.
Kudos: 2





	Arrival Of The Dark Knight

From vicki.vale@gothamgazette.com  
To valerie.vale@metropolismetro.com  
Subject Arrival Of The Dark Knight  
Date 27 April 2019

Hey Auntie

It’s your favourite niece here, Vicki and why is it that you only contact me when you want a scoop, lol?  
I’m kidding, you know I love hearing from you ever since you moved to the other big city full of weirdos out there. Any luck with the Daily Planet? Seen a certain guy in tights?  
Okay, for real now, it seems that Metropolis isn’t the only one with a caped man in it’s sights. If you guys are dealing with a man from another world, we’re pretty much dealing with one from this world.  
He calls himself the Batman, which is a bit on the nose but if you’re gonna go all out in black and dressed as a flying rodent, I guess you’ve abandoned all hope of subtlety and are hoping for the best.  
It’s early days but I think he might be on our side. I certainly don’t see the GCPD or Commissioner Gordon waiting in the wings to arrest him and even the usually unenlightened Harvey Bullock hasn’t been cursing his existence just yet, though I suspect he might if this Batman really does show him up.  
I’ve managed to get one or two shots of the guy on one of his nightly patrols. I even met him pretty briefly and that in itself was another adventure.  
Let’s just say myself and a fellow journalist, who can be a bit of a creep at times were snooping at a poker game in a warehouse by the docks that we shouldn’t have because we were both looking for the same scoop.  
Long story short, we were caught, tied up and left to ponder for ourselves while our not so gracious captors (cough*Poison Ivy/Victor Zsasz/Scarecrow/Mr Freeze/Firefly/Mad Hatter*cough) continued with their game and mostly argued among themselves about which one of them would get to kill the mysterious Caped Crusader first. If I were a betting person, it would obviously be Ivy.  
Then there was a lot of commotion and suddenly we were free. Most of our captors had managed to flee the Batman, except for Mad Hatter and Zsasz, who were not impressed by being caught by a man dressed as a bat. Then again, neither were Penguin and Riddler and already Oswald has called a hit on the Batman.  
I have to admit this Batman fascinates me a lot and before you slyly point out my not so stellar taste in men, need I remind you that you once dated Commissioner Gordon? I think you might have dodged a bullet there as he continues to be a danger magnet for all who get too close to him. Leslie is a saint for putting up with him.  
I take it you heard about Jeremiah Valeska’s latest encore? He’s back in Arkham now but not before trying to kill Gordon’s daughter and tangling with the Batman. As for his demented girlfriend, Ecco, well he shot her but somehow she managed to survive. She’s currently in a coma and I hope for her sake if she pulls through, she ditches that psycho in a public fashion. She is rather handy with a mallet so maybe she could do some good and use it on Jeremiah before he inevitably breaks out of Arkham again. I really don’t know if this town is going to be big enough for both Jeremiah and the Batman.  
Other news: well, Barbara Kean is still doing her ten year makeover tour from wannabe gangland queen to legit business mogul. She seems less crazy than her heyday but I still wouldn’t trust her as far as I could throw her and there’s a cat burglar looming around the city, stealing from the rich. She kind of reminds of me of a certain someone, who’s also reinvented herself as some sort of socialite. Not to mention the shitstorm of last week's trial with Sofia Falcone and Harvey Dent. Her guy got him with acid and he's currently in the ICU while she's denying all involvement and is sunning herself in the Hamptons after getting all of her charges dropped. With the way her family has diminished over the last decade, she probably should be the most to worry about this Batman.  
Oh and the biggest scoop – Bruce Wayne has finally stepped out of the shadows since his low key return and no show at that party that nearly saw our incompetent Mayor being blown up. He seems different. Good or bad, I have yet to really see (trying to get an interview with him but his lovely butler keeps screening my calls). Either way, he definitely looks like someone who has his mind broadened in the ten years since reunification of Gotham and basically disappearing off the face of the world.  
My editor is currently on my back for an interview with the Batman and if Jack beats me to the punch, I’ll never live it down. I swear he’s going to say the wrong thing to the wrong person one of these days and it won’t be pretty for him.  
Anyways, I may be in Metropolis in a few weeks, so I’m hoping to see you and this infamous Lois Lane you mentioned in your last email. First round of Cosmos can be on Perry White.  
As for the Batman, it’s early days but his arrival has changed everything.  
This city will never be the same again.

\---- The End ----


End file.
